


[ジェイアズ] 開學式早晨

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	[ジェイアズ] 開學式早晨

「Azul？你醒來了嗎？」  
開學式的早上，Jade像所有其他的早晨一般，在一個可以寛裕地完成準備的時間，帶上了親手製作的、給Azul用作早餐的輕食，敲響了他那扇緊閉著的門。

「我進去了。」  
門的後方沒有傳來任何回應，或許是被過於厚重的門阻隔了，也或許是對方的確依然在沉睡。  
不管是哪種情況都好，對於Jade來說需要採取的行動都是一樣。

依然堆滿美容相關魔法書的書桌似乎無法容納下一個托盤，在可能會弄髒書本之間稍微猶豫之後，終究還是屈服並把食物放到了椅子之上。  
確認安置妥當爾後，Jade走近了Azul的床邊，掀開那包成一團的被子，毫不意外地發現那如所想像般地是個用於偽裝的空巢。  
原本禮貌性的笑容染上了無奈，Jade揭開了垂到地上的床單，向著狹小的床底再次地說了一句：「Azul，該起床了。」

像他們這樣的珊瑚之海住民總是特別喜歡待在黑暗狹小的地方，而或許和小時的經歷有關，Azul的這種癖好，比起Jade或者Floyd都要來得更為強烈。  
一年級當他們住在一起時，『在床底找Azul』這種事情早就已經不知道發生多少次，到後來Azul獨自住進寮長室以後，尋找他的這個動作也依然是歸作為副寮長的Jade所有。

為了避免Azul被突如其來的強光嚇到，Jade總是會從床上拉下他那用於偽裝的被子，蓋出了一個相對黑暗的空間，才把Azul一點一點地，從床底下往外拉出來，直至他完全進到自己的懷中為止。  
如果對方是處在足夠疲憊的狀態，即使被這樣移動，他也還是不會完全清醒過來，像此刻的狀況一樣。

「能自己坐好嗎？」  
「……嗯……。」  
被Jade放回床上的Azul依然瞇著雙眼，說著能坐好卻在下一秒又倒回到床上，把自己縮成了一團。  
對此見怪不怪的Jade，邊輕笑地說著『真是沒防備呢Azul』，邊把他昨晚整理好掛到一邊的式典服從櫃子的門上拿了下來。

協助睡迷糊的Azul趕上他應該要出席的活動是Jade加給自己的其中一項工作，而且絕對不會假手於人。  
這可是他一個人的Azul。  
「總之先來把衣服換好。」  
把人再次拉起抱近身前，替他脫下睡衣再套上式典用的服裝。在對方還坐著的情況下也根本無法好好整理，這點就先留到之後來做好了。  
再次吩咐對方坐好，Jade替Azul刷過臉，拿起了筆，仔細地開始替他畫上式典所規定的妝容。  
墨筆在眼的週遭遊移，Azul的眼皮微顫自然無法逃過他的雙眼，這種他正逐漸清醒過來的徵兆對Jade而言再熟識不過。

「早上好Azul，你已經清醒了吧？」  
「嗯，Jade，甚麼時候了？」  
「8點剛過，還夠你吃點輕食再去開學式。」  
仔細地勾勒出Azul那漂亮的眼型，Jade邊分神認真地回答著Azul那因清醒過來而提出的問題。  
目前一切都按照著既有的步調進行，在有著這種自信的同時，Jade也很確定Azul不會對此提出有甚麼異議。

「Floyd呢？」  
「昨晚感覺回復得差不多了，我這之後會去再確認他的情況……」塗下最後一筆，托著Azul的下巴左右地轉了轉以確保妝容沒有問題後，Jade才接續了像是未完的話頭。「完成了，站起來吧。」  
知道Jade準備要做甚麼的Azul，按著他的所言站了起來拉好了原本只是隨便掛著的褲子，爾後張開了雙手，任由Jade繼續為自己服務。  
跟著Azul站起，Jade伸出了手，整理好Azul身上那原本只是被凌亂地套上的黑色制服，撫平了皺摺，最後在最適當的位置繫上腰帶。

「早餐我放了在椅子上，但記得要先刷牙。」繞著Azul轉了一圈﹐對自己所做的成果感到滿意的Jade，從眼底流露出了滿足的笑意，向Azul遞上了他放在床邊的眼鏡。「寮長要提早到場，所以你吃過之後先去會場，我確認Floyd的情況之後我會盡快去和你會合。」


End file.
